Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional separated-flow bath faucet is provided to preset water discharge temperature of cold and hot water including a temperature control handle 1 to control water discharge of cold and hot water and a plurality of independent water supply handles 2a, 2b and 2c to mate various water outlets such as a shower nozzle 3, a spray head 4 and a spout 5 directing downwards. Through the temperature control handle 1, users can adjust required water temperature, then control water discharge amount through the independent water supply handles 2a, 2b and 2c. Hence users can set the adjusted water flow amount of the temperature control handle 1, and selected blended water amount or ON/OFF can be controlled through the independent water supply handles 2a, 2b and 2c. Water outlet can be used more flexibly. It is a convenient and practical design.
However, the structure of such a separated-flow bath faucet is complicated and also has to be incorporated with multiple sets of independent water supply handles 2a, 2b and 2c. Fabrication and assembly costs are higher and the assembly size is bigger. The multiple independent water supply handles 2a, 2b and 2c can be turned on at the same time to frequently create confusion to users when in use and result in unintended water discharge.